


Jag är hos dig

by hannakin



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, M/M
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 09:36:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16553327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannakin/pseuds/hannakin
Summary: Even tar hand om Isak när det värsta tänkbara händer





	Jag är hos dig

**Author's Note:**

> Trodde aldrig jag skulle skriva något på svenska. Jag trodde inte jag skulle våga och ska erkänna att jag knappt vågar publicera det här. 
> 
> Men jag ville prova! Jag skrev det här under dagen och har inte riktigt läst igenom det ordentligt och skulle säkert kunna göra det bättre. Men det är vad det är och om någon läser och gillar det så räcker det. Skriver ju mest angst och detta är även det angst. Fast på svenska. Lite sjukt ändå. Hoppas det är okej.

”Älskling, vad kan jag göra för dig?”

De är hemma nu. Isak har inte sagt något sen de kom hem för flera timmar sedan och Even har aldrig känt sig så maktlös. Han stryker Isak över ryggen där han ligger i deras säng. Låter den andra handen försiktigt leta sig igenom Isaks hår. Tröstar. Försöker trösta. För hur ska han kunna göra något för att hjälpa Isak just nu?

”Vi kan göra vad du vill,” försöker han. ”Vad du än behöver. Jag är hos dig.”

Han lutar sig fram och kysser Isaks hår.

”Jag vill bara sova!” mumlar Isak tillslut. Hans röst är skrovlig och hes men Even är så lättad att känner tårarna han hållit inne hela dagen börja rinna. Han torkar snabbt bort dem och tar ett andetag för att samla sig. Han får inte bryta ihop nu.

”Okej, älskling. Vill du att jag ska ligga hos dig?”

Det tar ett tag innan Isak svarar men tillslut, efter många andetag av tystnad kommer ett knappt hörbar svar.

”Mm…”

Even kryper ner bredvid Isak.  Lägger sig på sidan med ansiktet mot honom. Isak ser på honom med trött blick och Even känner något går sönder i honom. Han flyttar sig närmare och tar Isaks hand i sin och kysser Isak’s handrygg försiktigt. Han stryker Isaks bleka kind med mjuka fingrar. Isak blundar och de långa ögonfransarna lägger sig som matta över kinden. Mörkt mot ljust.

”Det går bra,” viskar Even.

Men så snyftar Isak till och tårarna tränger igenom hans slutna ögon. En snyftning blir till flera, blir mer våldsamma och Even skyndar sig att lägga armarna om Isak och håller honom nära. Isak gråter och gråter och gråter. Tårarna tar aldrig slut och Isaks kropp skakar i Evens famn.

”Jag är hos dig, Isak.”

Vad mer kan han säga? Vad mer finns det att säga? 

Tillslut somnar Isak. Mer av utmattning än något annat. Even ligger kvar en stund och håller om Isak en lång stund innan han bestämmer sig för att lämna sängen och Isak. Han måste ringa Jonas. Och Terje.  Isaks kinder är fortfarande våta av tårar och huden runt hans ögon är svullen och irriterad. Even ger Isak and puss mitt mellan ögonbrynen innan han stoppar om Isak med det fluffiga täcket och ljudlöst smyger ut ur rummet. Han lämnar dörren öppen. Han måste kunna höra när Isak vaknar.

-

Det första han gör är att gå på toaletten. Han har inte varit där sedan imorse men sedan dess har det inte funnits möjlighet. Han har inte lämnat Isaks sida sedan samtalet Isak fick under förmiddagen. Nu är det kväll. I det starka ljuset från lampan i badrummet ser han fruktansvärt sliten ut men han ger sig int mycket tid till att studera sig själv. Istället flyr han badrummet och går in i köket. Han sätter sig vi köksbordet medan han tar fram sin telefon. Han har några sms från Mikael och några från en arbetskamrat men inga av dem känns så viktiga just nu så han lämnar dem olästa. Han skickar en snabb update till Isaks pappa om läget och får ett snabbt svar om att de ska höras igen om någon timme.  Sedan letar han fram Jonas nummer.

 ”Hej, Even!

Jonas svarar på en gång. Låter trött och spänd.

”Hej,” mumlar Even tillbaka och gnuggar ansiktet med ena handen.

Det är först nu han inser hur trött han är.

”Hur går det med honom?”

Med Isak.

”ja…det…” börjar Even och biter sig hårt i läppen. ”Han sover nu i alla fall. Men det är inte så bra. Han…han är helt slut.”

”Ja,” säger Jonas.

Nya tårar bildas i Evens ögon men han torkar snabbt bort dem igen. Det blir tyst i telefonen en liten stund men Even kan höra ljud i bakgrunden.

”Du…jag åker till er nu,” säger Jonas lugnt. ”Jag ska bara slänga lite kläder i en väska.”

Even nickar och drar en djup suck av lättnad. Han vet inte hur han ska kunna klara det här på egen hand. Hur han ska kunna vara så stark som Isak behöver honom nu. För Isak är den starka av dem. Den som alltid står stadigt och aldrig sviktar. 

”Okej,” säger Even. ”Tack! Isak… det är bra för Isak om du kommer också…”

”Ja,” svarar Jonas. ”Vi ses om ett par timmar då!”

De lägger på och Even tassar in i sovrummet igen. Isak sover fortfarande, ihopkrupen under täcket. Hans kinder är lätt rödflammiga och när Even lägger sin hand på Isaks arm känner han hur varm Isak är. Det är inte så konstigt. Isak har långa byxor på sig, en långärmad tröja och en hoodie över. Och så vintertäcket. Men Even har inte haft hjärta att begära något av Isak. Men nu tar han av täcket och öppnar dragkedjan på Isak’s luvtröja. Isak gnyr lite och rycker till när Even försöker klä av honom åtminstone det översta lagret.

”Jag ska bara ta bort din tröja, älskling,” säger Even mjukt. ”Du är så varm.”

Isak svarar inte men låter Even hjälpa honom av med luvtröjan och byxorna innan Even stoppar om honom igen.

”Försök sova lite mer, okej?”

Han sitter på sängkanten en liten stund tills han är säker på att Isak sover igen. Sedan smyger han ut i köket igen. Han passar på att diska upp disken och torka av i köket. Det finns inte så mycket annat han kan göra innan Jonas kommer. Han lägger sig i bredvid Isak i sängen igen. Han är trött och skulle helst vilja sova en stund men han kan inte ifall Isak vaknar och behöver honom.

-

Jonas dyker upp et par timmar senare. Han har en kasse med indisk mat ena handen och en påse från mataffären i den andra. Han kramar om Even så fort han stiger in i hallen.

”Hej!” säger han. ”Hur är det?”

”Hej,” säger Even svagt. ”Ja det går bra med mig…”

Det gör det ju inte men vad är hans smärta jämfört med Isaks just nu? Jonas är här för att Isak behöver honom. Behöver dem båda. Jonas nickar långsamt som om han inte är helt övertygad.

”Sover Isak?” frågar han bara.

Even nickar och hjälper Jonas bära in en av påsarna i köket.

”Jag visste inte om ni hade ätit. Antog inte så jag köpte mat. Och lite frukostgrejer och sånt i fall att,” fortsätter Jonas och sätter ner påsen med mat på köksbordet. ”Jag fixar det,” skyndar han när Even gör en ansats för att sätta in varorna i kylskåpet.

”Okej” säger Even. ”Jag går och tittar till Isak.”

När han kommer tillbaka i köket efter att ha försäkrat sig om att Isak fortfarande sov har Jonas packat in allt i kylskåpet och tagit fram alla olika lådor från den indiska restaurangen. Det luktar gott och Even känner hur hungrig han är.

”Jag vet inte om jag borde väcka honom,” säger han. ”Han sover ju nu men kanske vore det bra om han åt något. Jag vet inte. Eller ska han få fortsätta sova?”

Han klarar inte det här. Han är inte bra på det här. Vad ska han göra?

”Vi låter honom sova lite till,” bestämmer Jonas och lägger en tröstande hand på Evens arm. ”Det går bra Even. Vi är hos honom och vi tar hand om honom. Tillsammans.”

Even sjunker ner på en stol och begraver ansiktet i sina händer. Nu när Jonas är här tillåter han sig själv att slappna av lite. Jonas är lugn och stark. Med honom här kan Even låta sig själv slappna av. Låta känslorna komma fram.

”Fan,” säger han. ”Jag vet inte vad jag ska göra! Jag vet inte hur vi ska ta oss igenom det här.”

Jonas svarar först inte men han sätter sig bredvid Even och lägger en arm runt Evens axlar.

”Vi ska fixa det här, Even,” säger han. ”Det går bra!”

”Men hur?” frågar Even uppgivet. ”Jag vet inte hur jag ska vara där för Isak nu.”

”Han behöver bara sin familj nu, Even,” säger Jonas. ”Han behöver inte mer än att vi är här med honom. Och du får också vara ledsen.”

Tårarna börjar rinna och Even snyftar.

”Det är så jävla overkligt…” får han fram. ”Så jävla overkligt och så jävla orättvist.”

”Ja. Det är det.”

Det känns som hans hjärta ska slitas itu. Som att han ska gå sönder när han tänker på det. På samtalet till Isaks telefon. På Isaks panik och tårar. På hur Isak kollapsade i hans armar på sjukhuset. På Isaks okontrollerbara gråt. På den hemska lukten och ljuden av sjukhus. På timmarna i väntrummet. Isak som skiftade mellan att sitta ner på den hårda stolen bredvid Even och att gå fram och tillbaka. Isaks stela rygg och axlar under Evens händer. De skrikande barnen. Den gråtande kvinnan. Läkaren som gav dem beskedet. Som beklagade. Som sa att tyvärr så hade de inte kunnat rädda hennes liv. Hur Isak föll ihop och Even höll honom i sina armar.

”Jag kan inte fatta det,” säger Jonas.

-

De äter lite tillsammans i köket. Even är förvisso hungrig men varje tugga gör honom mer och mer illamående. Tillslut klarar han inte av mer utan att få kväljningar. Han slänger resten av maten i komposten. På köksbänken står Isaks orörda butter chicken. Han borde väcka Isak så han också kan äta något.

”Är det okej om jag tar en dusch?” frågar han Jonas.

”Ja, självklart” säger Jonas med ett sorgset leende. ”Det går bra. Jag tar hand om Isak. Ser om han behöver något.”

Even låser in sig i badrummet trots att han inte behöver. Han tar av sig sina sunkiga kläder och hoppar in i duschen. Blir stående länge utan att göra något under strålen från takduschen. När de flyttade in för ett år sedan var Isak eld och lågor över just duschen. Att det var en takdusch eller regnskogsdusch som kvinnan som hade visat lägenheten hade sagt. Han tillåter sig att gråta ännu mer i badrummet medan han tvålar in kroppen och tvättar håret. När han kliver ur tio minuter senare känns han lite lättare. Som hålet i bröstet inte är lika djupt längre. Kanske större men inte djupare.

Jonas är inte i köket eller vardagsrummet när han stänger badrumsdörren bakom sig och tassar igenom hallen. Sovrumsdörren är helt öppen och mycket riktigt sitter Jonas på knä på golvet framför Isak. Det tar några sekunder innan Even inser att Isak är vaken. Jonas klappar Isaks arm.

”Orkar du äta?” frågar han.

”Jag är inte hungrig,” svarar Isak och låter ännu mer trasig än förut.

”Okej,” säger Jonas. ”Är du törstig?”

Isak skakar på huvudet.

”Vill du sitta i vardagsrummet ett tag?”

Isak säger ingenting.

Even tar några steg och sjunker ner bredvid Jonas på golvet,

”Hej, älskling,” säger han. ”Hur mår du? Kan vi göra något för dig?”

Isak fortsätter ligga tyst framför dem men sen så ser Even hur Isak tar tag i Jonas arm och klämmer den hårt med sin hand.

”Jonas…” snyftar han.

”Jag är så ledsen Isak,” svarar Jonas. ”Jag är så ledsen men vi är här. Jag och Even. Och vi älskar dig.”

”Jag…” försöker Isak medan tårarna på nytt rinner nerför hans kinder och droppar ner på madrassen. ”Jag kan inte andas. Det gör ont, Jonas!”

”Jag vet, Isak, jag vet.”

För en sekund känner Even sig värdelös men när Isak ser honom genom sina tårar släpper han sitt tag om Jonas arm och sträcker ut sin hand mot Even.

Even tar tag i den och kramar den hårt i båda sina.

”Jag är här älskling,” lovar han.

De sitter så på golvet båda två tills Isak sover igen. Even halvnaken med Isaks hand i sina och Jonas med sin hand på Isaks axel.  Knäna gör ont när Even mödosamt reser sig upp igen. Han går fram till garderoben och tar ut rena kläder. Jonas sitter kvar på golvet tills Even har klätt på sig. Efter det går båda två in i vardagsrummet. Det är lite svårt att veta vad de ska prata om. I vanliga fall kommer de överens bra och har alltid något att prata om och diskutera. Men nu? Even kommer inte på något bra att säga. Något lämpligt. Det verkar inte som att Jonas gör det heller.

De sätter på någon film på netflix bara för att ha något att göra. Even smsar Terje igen som lovar att komma förbi imorgon om Isak vill. De hade kommit överens om att Even skulle ta med Isak hem så länge. Jonas smsar resten av kompisgänget för att förklara läget. Even bestämmer sig för att svara på smsen från Mikael i alla fall. Kanske kan Mikael höra av sig till resten av killarna? De känns ännu mer definitivt när han skickar iväg smset.

**Hej! Förlåt att jag inte**

**svarat men Isaks mamma har**

**dött. I en bilolycka. Vi har varit**

**på sjukhuset och nu är jag med**

**Isak. Jonas är också här.**

-

Isak sover resten av natten, mitt i sängen med Even på ena sidan och Jonas på andra. När Even vaknar tidigt på morgon är det med Isak tätt intill hans sida och platsen bredvid Isak är tom. Han bestämmer sig för att ligga kvar en stund och bara hålla om Isak. Han vill ge Isak den trygghet och närhet han behöver. Även om Isak sover just nu.

När han tillslut tassar ut i köket sitter Jonas vid köksbordet med en kopp kaffe i handen. Han kollar upp från sin telefon så fort Even kommer in i rummet. Even gnuggar ögon trött.

”God morgon!” mumlar han.

”God morgon,” svarar Jonas. ”Det finns kaffe om du vill ha.”

Even nickar och fyller på en kopp. Det känns som han knappt har sovit. Ögonen svider av trötthet.

”Jag skrev precis med Magnus. Sa att han inte behöver komma just idag. Jag tror det är bäst för Isak. Att han får lite lugn. Terje kommer ju idag också.”

Even nickar igen sedan suckar han djupt.

”Jag måste prata med mamma och pappa också… de är ju fan på semester.”

”Åh,” säger Jonas.

”Ja, de kommer ju hem imorrn så jag vet inte om jag ska vänta till dess eller ringa nu. De kan ju inte göra så mycket mer för oss. Nu menar jag.”

”Ring dem,” säger Jonas mjukt. ”Det vill säkert veta.”

”Ja,” håller Even med. ”Jag antar det. Jag ringer dem om några timmar.”

-

Isak äter inte. Vad än Even och Jonas och senare Terje försöker med så äter inte Isak. Han ligger i sängen hela tiden. Han låter Even hålla om honom men hans kropp är stel och hans axlar är stenhårda. Even kysser hans nacke och försöker massera Isaks axlar för att mjuka upp musklerna. Isak gråter inte. Pratar inte. Isak är där men ändå inte. Trasig och skör men stängd.

Och dagarna går. En, två, tre.

Terje åker hem till sig. Jonas hämtar Evens föräldrar på flygplatsen. De kommer och går i lägenheten. Jonas blir kvar. Han och Even turas om att försöka truga och övertala Isak att äta något. Alla hör av sig. Ringer till Even och skickar sms till Isak. Frågar om det finns något de kan göra. Beklagar sorgen. Even försöker hålla ihop. För Isaks skull men det skär i honom att se Isak så här. Det värker i honom när han ser hur ont Isak har. Isak som alltid är så stark.

”Han behöver lite tid,” tröstar Evens mamma. ”Jag vet att du är orolig för honom nu. Det är vi självklart allihopa. Men det går bra Even.”

”Han…. Jag vill bara kunna göra något. Trösta honom. Ta hand om honom. Jag vill ta bort hans smärta. Jag önskar att jag kunde ta bort hans smärta.”

”Jag förstår det, vännen. Men det du gör är mer än nog. Du är mer än nog för honom.”

Even skakar på huvudet och låter sin mamma krama om honom. Han vilar huvudet mot hennes axel. Det är så orättvist att Isak aldrig kommer få krama sin mamma igen. Han är bara 23 år. För ung för att förlora en förälder. För ung för att gå igenom något sånt här.

Dagarna går utan att mycket förändras. Even hade hoppats att det skulle bli bättre med lite tid och efter begravningen. Den enda gången Isak lämnar sängen är för att gå på toaletten. Han äter knappt trots att Even ber honom flera gånger per dag. Even spenderar så mycket tid kan bredvid Isak, tacksam att han kan jobba med sitt projekt på datorn utan att behöva lämna Isaks sida. Terje kommer förbi så ofta han kan. Lika så Evens föräldrar. Jonas kör de två timmarna till dem flera gånger i veckan för att kunna hjälpa och stötta. All vännerna gör det de kan. Men det är svårt. Så jävla svårt att se sin älskade med så mycket smärta och stå så hjälplös inför det. Hans egna chock börjar släppa men sorgen är fortfarande ett hål inom honom han inte riktigt tillåter sig att utforska. Isak behöver honom nu och om han också faller ner vem ska då ta hand om Isak?

 

-

 

Han står i köket när han hör ett ljud. Jonas har åkt hem igen. När han vänder sig om står Isak framför honom. Klädd i samma långärmade tröja han har haft på sig sen det hände. De mörka ringarna under ögonen är mer tydliga än någonsin gentemot Isaks bleka och livlösa hud. Håret är flottigt och kinderna ihopsjunkna.

”God morgon, älskling,” säger Even trevande.

”Hej…” mumlar Isak.

Hans ben är skakiga när han tar några steg mot Even och hans blick är ostadig. Even förstår vad som kommer hända innan Isak själv gör det och tar tag Isaks armar innan Isaks ben viker sig under honom och de båda sätter sig på marken. Even sitter med Isak i sina armar innan Isak öppnar ögonen bara sekunder senare och ser på Even med dimmig blick.

”Åh…” säger han när han ser att de är på golvet och att Even ser på honom med tårar i ögonen.

”Älskling, ” vädjar Even. ”Älskling snälla du måste äta. Jag vet att du saknar henne. Jag vet att det gör ont men jag inte se dig såhär.”

”Förlåt…” viskar Isak. ”Jag ville äta… jag kom upp för att jag ville äta och duscha men jag blev så yr. Allt bara svartnade. Och sen satt vi på golvet. Förlåt. Förlåt.”

”Älskling, det går bra” säger Even och kysser Isak.

Han hjälper Isak att sätta sig vid bordet och fyller ett glas med juice som han ger Isak medan han snabbt brer två mackor och häller upp lite yoghurt in en skål.

”Här, älskling,” säger han och klappar Isak på kinden när han sätter ner Isaks frukost på bordet.

”Tack,” säger Isak monotont men han ler åtminstone när Even sätter sig ner framför honom på andra sidan bordet.

-

”Kan vi duscha?” frågar Isak när han har ätit klart.

Even ler och sträcker sig efter Isaks hand där den ligger på bordet. Han gnider tummen över Isaks handrygg.

Fem minuter senare står de i duschen tillsammans. Isak framför Even i det något trånga duschutrymmet. Vattnet är varmt och behagligt från takduschen. Even tvålar varsamt in Isaks rygg och axlar och låter händerna glida över Isaks hud. Isak står helt stilla under tiden och när Even börjar schamponera hans hår reagerar han knappt. Even hjälper honom att torka sig efteråt och byta till rena kläder. Ett par mjukisbyxor, en ren t-shirt och Evens hoodie.

”Vill du gå och lägga dig? Eller orkar du ta en liten promenad” frågar Even försiktigt och hoppas att Isak ska säga nej.

”Kan vi sitta i soffan en stund?” frågar Isak och ser på Even genom spegeln i badrummet medan Even torkar hans hår.

”Självklart,” säger Even och ger Isaks kind en puss.

De kryper upp i soffan tillsammans i sitt favorithörn. Isak lutar huvudet mot Evens axel och drar benen intill sig. Kurar ihop sig mot Even och borrar in näsan i Evens halsgrop.

Even håller om Isak hårt. Han ska ta hand om Isak. Han ska vara stark för honom. Tillsammans ska de ta sig igenom det här.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                        

**Author's Note:**

> Tack för att du läste :) 
> 
> Kanske inte det bästa jag skrivit men defintivt det mest utnämnande på länge!


End file.
